One-Time Thing Rewrite
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are alone on the Sunny. Zoro wants something, and Sanji agrees reluctantly. But he won't regret it, Zoro assures him. It'll just be a one-time thing anyway, right? THIS IS THE REWRITE!


**Hey guys! So I got this review saying I nailed Zoro's and Sanji's characters in the One-Time Thing One Shot. So I was like 'Hey let's rewrite the thing and see how much better you got!'. I really wanted to fix it cause there are some pieces in the old one that I honestly didn't like and don't approve of. I fixed those things and they make it a lot different, but the gist of it is still the same. I just wanted to see how much I improved my writing skills and how much bolder I actually got. Not much, I guess. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new version of it and that you're happy with it. I really like it and that makes me happy. **

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**One-Time Thing Rewrite**

"This is going to be a one-time thing, alright?" the blonde said reluctantly.

Zoro could only smirk as he nodded, letting the blonde cook lean up against him.

"Yeah," he breathed. "A one-time thing, Sanji," Zoro said.

Zoro mouthed at Sanji's neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses along his jawline. Sanji shuddered and let out a soft groan. Zoro could only grin into the cooks neck at his small victory. He let his tongue trail down Sanji's neck and bit into the skin of his throat as the cook bend back to give him more access. Zoro smirked as he recalled how they had gotten into this situation. It was a strange thing indeed for the swordsman to have his perfect fantasy in his arms and kissing him senseless. Well, in a minute he would do that.

_The Sunny docked at the next island and everyone but the two rivals had gone to stay the night in a hotel. Sanji said that he wanted to do inventory and Zoro didn't really care much anyway. The moment the crew was far from the ship, Zoro jumped up and raced to the galley. He walked in casually, ignoring his pounding heart. _

_Sanji glanced up at him, away from his clipboard and gazed at Zoro with a bored look. "What?" he asked. _

_"Have sex with me," Zoro stated. _

_Sanji's clipboard fell to the floor and he froze, looking Zoro right in the eye. Then, he laughed, loud and long, doubling over and wheezing, tears leaking from his eyes. _

_Zoro growled, crossing his arms. "I'm serious," he said. _

_Sanji froze, straightened and looked him dead in the eye. It was silent for a good long minute before the cook slowly walked over to him. Zoro almost believed he was granting his demand, but to his dismay, he got a boot right in the chest and flew out of the galley. _

_"As if!" Sanji screamed, slamming the galley door shut. _

_Zoro scrambled up, rubbing his aching chest with a pout on his face. Damn, that did not go as planned. Sanji was a stubborn asshole sometimes. Sadly, that was one of the many reasons Zoro was in love with the idiot._

_Zoro waited just a while before walking into the galley again and demanding the same thing, and every time he was rewarded with a right kick to the chest, which send him flying out. Eventually, Sanji had just given up, resigning himself to an awful fate. _

Zoro was shaken out of his memory by a tugging on his hair. He looked down to see a very angry, irritated, and strangly sexy cook who seemed rather impatient for something he didn't really want. The blonde had started to whine and began pulling harder at Zoro's hair, which send sparks of pleasurable electricity up the swordsman's spine. Zoro lowered his head out of Sanji's grasp and bit into his naked shoulder roughly.

"Shit," Sanji hissed lowly, digging his nails into Zoro's arm until it hurt.

Zoro's mind was filled with the most sinful image as Sanji said that and he groaned internally. Why did the cook have to be so hot and sexy. Zoro's heart was gonna explode someday. The swordsman didn't waste any more time and he spun Sanji around to face him. Zoro wasn't really a person for rough sex. He liked it, yes, but he liked gently, passionate sex even more. It involved feelings and showing the person you cared for how much you loved them. With this in mind, he kissed Sanji gently, with a passion he had been hiding for a long time. To his surprise, Sanji moaned into the kiss and fingers tangled in his hair, gently weaving through green strands. Zoro nipped at the cooks mouth and bit into his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth. Sanji groaned lowly and pushed against Zoro, who almost lost his balance, but hit the counter and steadied himself. Sanji's tongue lapped at his lips and he opened up to let Sanji in. Sanji was just slightly more skilled in this area than Zoro was and it turned out to be a good idea to let him lead the kiss.

They battled for dominance, which Zoro easily won when he got the hang of it. He'd let Sanji explore his mouth, now he wanted a chance. He let his tongue lap at the cooks bottom lip and he slipped inside. He stroked the roof of Sanji's mouth and felt him shudder in response. The kiss was wet and gentle, almost sweet. Zoro had to admit he liked it. A lot. They broke the kiss for just a second, each taking a gulp of air and diving back in to continue the now set pace. Zoro was immensely enjoying it and he hoped that Sanji was as well. He could feel Sanji's hand wonder and he felt a little giddy with himself. Sanji's pale, lanky fingers undid his red sash and let the article fall to the floor in a heap. Zoro chose to break the kiss then, both men panting heavily as they tried to regain a normal breathing rhythm. Sanji's blue eyes fell on him and Zoro was captured by their likeness to the ocean. So blue, so perfect, and yet with so many flaws. Flaws that he couldn't help but love a little more right then and there.

"What is it?" Sanji said, smokers rasp giving his voice a sexy edge.

Zoro gulped and searched for words, his tongue tied up. "Nothing, just figuring out... how to do this," he managed.

Sanji frowned, his curled eyebrow raising in a deftly arch. "But, you already know, don't you?" he asked softly.

Zoro nodded, gently lacing his fingers with Sanji's and bringing them up to kiss. "Yeah," he said. "But, I still have to figure out if I want you on this counter or on my bed," he whispered as he leaned in, licking at Sanji's suddenly bright red ear.

Zoro pulled back to see that Sanji's face was flushed red and he could feel the heat radiating from him. Zoro smirked, pulling Sanji to him and kissing him again, then he trailed down the pale neck to mouth at it gently.

"Well?" Zoro said a moment later, glancing up at Sanji.

"What?" Sanji asked hoarsely, as if his brain had blanked on him.

Zoro chuckled lowly, pressing a kiss to the cooks rapid pulse. "What do you want, the bed or the counter?"

Sanji flushed even deeper and Zoro couldn't help but think he looked like a tomato, just a little. Even his ears were a deep red this time. Zoro chuckled again and released the blonde, stepping back to give him some room. Sanji looked up to him, staring at him with that flush making him look tantalizingly sexy. Sanji mumbled something and Zoro didn't catch it as he was staring at his perfect fantasy.

"What?" Zoro rasped, throat suddenly dry.

Sanji growled and stepped towards him, taking Zoro's green coat in one hand and hauling him closer. "I said; 'the bed.'"

Zoro felt a rush of arousal jump over his skin and he shivered wildly, his brain taking a moment to process those wonderful words. Sanji released him with a grin, the blush never fading from his cheeks. Zoro didn't waste any more time and he hauled Sanji closer, grabbing the cooks arm and swinging his body over his shoulder. Sanji yelped, laying fireman style over Zoro's shoulders.

"What are you doing!" Sanji exclaimed, clutching Zoro's back for purchase.

"Bedroom," was Zoro's only response.

Sanji stayed silent after that and Zoro was very glad for it. He couldn't find his voice even if he wanted to and his heart was pounding in his ears, blood rushing south with every step he took. Zoro also knew that this was probably the first time Sanji was ever going to have sex with a man. He wondered what Sanji was thinking at this moment, and if he was nervous, or not. Zoro was nervous, very much so, but he tried not to let it show. He really wanted this, to have sex with Sanji, his nakama, his crush and his best friend. What would Sanji think when he found out. Perhaps he already knew, it would be rather strange to have sex with someone you didn't love, let alone like. A sinking feeling made it to Zoro's stomach when he remembered what Sanji really was, the woman loving cook. He shuddered at the feeling, which didn't go unnoticed by Sanji, for he received a few gentle kisses to his nape. It reassured him quite a bit.

They made it to Zoro's bedroom rather quickly and without getting lost, thankfully. Zoro dumped Sanji on the bed gracelessly. He began to rummage through his nightstand to retrieve the bottle of lube he had and a pack of condoms. He dumped those on the bed as well, catching Sanji's eye and smiling at him. Sanji gave him a grateful smile and beckoned Zoro to the bed. Zoro shrugged of his coat and placed a knee on the bed between Sanji's legs. He bend down, capturing Sanji's lips in a gentle kiss. Sanji grinned and pulled at Zoro's arm, flipping them over so that he could straddle the swordsman's hips.

Zoro gulped. He watched as Sanji slid down his body, trailing pale hands over his heated flesh 'till they came to his haramaki. The cook looked up at him, and Zoro was enchanted by those blue eyes once again. Coming back to his senses quickly, Zoro grabbed the haramaki and pulled It over his head. Sanji's smile was bright when he looked back down and Zoro had to swallow hard. Sanji's nimble hands went to work on Zoro's trousers and the swordsman held his breath as the cook popped the buttons. Zoro's pants were pulled down and he groaned as he was released from the confinements of the constricting fabric. His boxes were tented and a wet spot was forming on the dark fabric.

Sanji surprised Zoro again when he began mouthing at his clothed cock. Zoro bit his lip to keep quiet as the cook bit into the hem of his boxers and dragged them down, catching his dick so that it slapped back onto his stomach. Sanji's hand flew to it and Zoro breathed in sharply at the cold feeling, though it was rather pleasant on his heated flesh. Sanji's eyes were mischievous and Zoro let out a choked noise as Sanji's hand began stroking him languidly. Zoro laid his head back against the mattress and flung an arm over his eyes, biting his lip hard to keep from making any noises. Sanji's hand disappeared for just a second, before it came back, now wet and slick. The cook had probably licked his palm.

The air in the room was quickly heating up, but it still felt cold on Zoro's overly heated skin. He didn't really mind though, it was a nice contrast to everything at the moment and it allowed him to think clearly. Thinking clearly was what he needed, along with a whole lot of self-control. He needed the latter to keep from fucking the cook into the mattress. Sanji's other hand came to join the first and Zoro sucked in a breath. The stimuli was almost too much already and he felt like exploding. Sanji's hand was moving slow and steady, a constant that reminded him of the situation and that he was going to be fine. Zoro shifted up, leaning on his elbows to look down at the blonde cook.

The sight made him swallow dryly. Sanji was looking at his crotch with attention that he'd only seen directed at women or food. It was a strange sight indeed, but a very hot one. Sanji's eyes flitted to him, catching his eye and smiling at him. Zoro didn't smile back, he was a little lost in the sensation at the moment. His eyes widened as the cook leaned in and licked the thick vein on the underside of his aching erection. Zoro released a sudden groan at that and he threw his head back, closing his eye to concentrate only on Sanji's mouth on his cock.

Sanji's tongue trailed up and Zoro wondered, in the back of his mind, how he could be so good at this. The cook lapped at the head of his cock and Zoro sucked in another breath, feeling the muscles in his abdomen tense at the sensation. Slowly, but surely, Sanji's lips wrapped around him and it was heaven.

"Sanji..." Zoro hissed, arching his back and trying not to buck up into that incredible heat.

Sanji hummed around him, stroking where he couldn't reach with his mouth, toying with the heavy sack and caressing the quivering thighs. Zoro arched again as the cook swirled his tongue in a delicious arc. A pale, but surprisingly strong hand, came to secure his hips to the mattress and Zoro was helpless under Sanji's ministrations.

"Oh God," Zoro groaned. "Why are you so good at this?"

Sanji didn't reply to him and kept going on with his task. Zoro hadn't expected an answer anyway, so he didn't care. His toes curled as pleasure clambered up his spine and invaded his already melted brain. Zoro's fingers scratched the bedsheets and crumpled them in his grasp. The feelings threatened to burst out of him in one fell swoop and he felt like he could die happy. Zoro gasped when Sanji deep throated him and chuckled. The pleasure mounted and white hot fury melted his already shot nerves. It felt like his brain was oozing out of his head as he came harder than he had ever before. Zoro's vision blanked, his ears blocked out the noise and he could feel nothing but ecstasy for what felt like an eternity.

Zoro came back to his senses in time to see Sanji gulp down the last of his load and he sighed, flopping back on the bed limply. The swordsman felt the bed dip and Sanji slid up his body, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Zoro could taste himself on Sanji's tongue and it send electric jolts up his spine. He kissed back, pushing up when he found the strength and slid Sanji's jacket of his shoulders, taking the tie with it. Zoro's fingers raked over Sanji's still clothed body and the blonde moaned softly into the kiss. Zoro was thrilled at the sound and wanted to hear so much more from the blonde cook he could hardly wait. Sanji's white dress shirt was unbuttoned by nimble fingers and it was left to hang off the cooks thin shoulders. Zoro latched his mouth on to Sanji's chest and peppered him with kisses and licks, biting into his skin sometimes, tough gently.

Zoro's hands fumbled with Sanji's belt, the leather straps not working in his favor. The cook slapped his hands away and the swordsman pushed the blonde back on the bed. The belt came off and Sanji's slacks followed it to the floor, landing in a heap by his shoes, tie and suit jacket. Zoro's hands trailed down heated, pale flesh, kneading the strong thighs and biting into the skin of Sanji's neck eagerly.

"So," Sanji began breathily. "What now?" he asked, his hands feverishly skimming Zoro's scarred chest.

Zoro paused, looking up at Sanji's flushed face to see if he was joking or not. He knew that Sanji had experience with women, but not with men, it seemed. Zoro sat back on his haunches, taking Sanji's hand in his and pressing kisses to his fingers.

"You don't know what to do, yet you gave me a mind-blowing blowjob just minutes before?" Zoro asked with a sly smirk.

Sanji's face flushed red and he frowned, "Sorry, I just- You know. I've never done this before."

Zoro nodded, getting what he was at. It was a nerve-wracking process the first time. He was glad his first time turned out fine, so he was going to make Sanji's even better. Zoro leaned over the blonde cook and pressed a kiss to his ear, caressing Sanji's sides to comfort him.

"It's going to be fine, I'm gonna lead you, alright?" he said.

Sanji nodded mutely, giving Zoro permission to go ahead. Zoro smiled, bend lower to kiss Sanji again, and used his other hand to slowly begin stroking the blonde's hard cock. Sanji arched into his hand, releasing a sweet moan that rang through Zoro's head. The swordsman's other hand scrambled to locate the bottle of lube and he found it. Popping the cap, he let go of Sanji to pour some of the liquid on his hand, spreading it between his fingers. Sanji's eyes followed his every movement. Zoro caught his eye, smiling softly at him. Sanji smiled back, though hesitantly.

Zoro brought his hand down and skimmed around Sanji's entrance, making everything slick with lube. Sanji hissed at the cold, but otherwise didn't comment or protest. Zoro's mind said it'd be a good idea to kiss Sanji while doing this, so he chose to do just that. He captured Sanji's lips in a fierce kiss, passionate and hot. His tongue battled with the blonde's, enjoying each other's presence. Zoro pushed one of his fingers in, just to the first knuckle. Sanji let out a soft gasp, but relaxed almost instantly. With the lube it was a much easier feat to accomplish and Zoro could quickly add another finger, and another after that. Sanji was totally relaxed around him, trusting him to guide him through the process of preparation carefully.

Zoro couldn't help but love him more. His heart was so full of love he was wondering if there was room for anything else at the moment. He guessed not, and he didn't care. Sanji's kisses became sloppy after a few more minutes and a thin hand came to tug at Zoro's hair, pulling him away to break the kiss.

"You alright?" Zoro asked softly.

Sanji nodded, eyes half lidded and the flush coating his ears a hue of red. Zoro worked his fingers in and out, while looking for the pack of condoms with his other hand. Sanji's fingers wrapped around his wrist to stop him. He looked at the cook in question, wondering why.

"We don't need those," Sanji said breathlessly.

Zoro only nodded, having no response for it anyway. His tongue was tied and he was achingly hard again. He pulled his fingers out, which earned him a needy whine from the blonde beneath him. It send shivers down his body and heated his cheeks just a little more. Zoro lined up with Sanji, looking at him for permission. When Sanji looked at him with lidded eyes and a clouded gaze, Zoro swallowed. He leaned down and kissed Sanji again, just because he could, and because he really wanted to.

"Something on your mind, moss-ball?" Sanji teasingly commented.

Zoro chuckled breathily. "Yeah," he began. "That you're a really beautiful and sexy cook and not to mention very, very hot looking."

Sanji smiled, stroking a hand over Zoro's shoulder and over his back, blunt nails racking lines into his flesh. Zoro hissed in delight.

"You're quite nice today, wonder why?" Sanji grinned.

Zoro rolled his eyes, biting into Sanji's neck and sucking. "I guess I don't always have to hate you, or isn't that allowed?" Zoro murmured.

Sanji chuckled. "Didn't think you did, mossy, didn't think you did."

Zoro had enough of the talking and pressed the head of his cock through the ring of tight muscles that was blocking his prize. Sanji tensed a little, then pulled at Zoro's arm to stop him. Zoro looked up, expecting a scowling face or an angry blonde, but he got none of that.

"Be gentle," Sanji whispered instead. "It's my first time after all."

That had to be the hottest thing Sanji could say. Zoro's face inflamed and he quickly looked away, nodding slowly. Sanji sent him a hesitant smile and he released Zoro's arm. Zoro gritted his teeth as he pushed in inch by inch. Sanji's muscles clenched around him and he cursed softly. It was so hot and tight that Zoro felt like he was going to die. When he was finally in to the hilt, Zoro halted to give the both of them some breathing room. Sanji's hands were on his shoulder, holding him so tight his blunt nails were drawing blood.

"You alright?" Zoro whispered, licking a stripe up Sanji's neck.

"Yes," Sanji whispered back, breathily.

Zoro grunted, his hips wanting to move, but he held still. Sanji heel dug into his back and he got the signal, he began moving slowly, setting a gentle pace. Sanji's moans began to fill up the room. The air was getting hotter and Zoro could barely think straight with that tight heat squeezing the life out of his cock. He groaned, pulling out and pushing back in. He changed the angle, and Sanji's yelps startled him into stilling.

"Go on," Sanji gasped, hands scratching marks in Zoro's back.

Zoro nodded and bit at Sanji's neck gently, setting a slightly faster pace, hitting Sanji's prostate every time.

"Ah!" Sanji's voice was high and throaty.

Zoro absolutely loved it and he couldn't get enough of it. He kept up the pace, nipping at Sanji's neck and leaving love bites and hickeys.

"Hey," he grit out.

"Ah! W-what?" Sanji bemoaned.

Zoro swallowed a moan that threatened to rip out of his throat. "Promise me... That we'll still fight... and call each other names... after this..." Zoro managed between pants.

Sanji laughed softly, hugging Zoro to him. "Of course, idiot," he said. "I won't stop hating you just because of this."

Zoro grinned and pressed a kiss into Sanji's hair, pushing him further into the mattress and changing the position they were in. Now he could kiss Sanji and he did so with vigor. Zoro set a harder pace, to which Sanji began moaning and gasping more than before. Zoro couldn't hold in his own gasps of pleasure and they left him in suppressed grunts. He slammed into Sanji with everything he had, sure that they would both be bruised and hurting tomorrow.

"Fuck, fuck," Sanji began a stream of colorful language as he reached his peak faster.

Zoro kissed his jaw, licking up beads of sweat that were trailing down his face. He wasn't gonna last any longer. And neither was Sanji, judging by the volume of his voice.

"I'm gonna-" Sanji moaned out.

"Then come," Zoro commanded, pushing himself over the edge with it.

Sanji practically screamed his name as he came between them. Zoro wasn't even sure if he'd touched Sanji at all. He was dizzy with pleasure as his own orgasm hit him hard and his vision blanked out. He gasped in a breath and cradled Sanji's body to him, an anchor in the ecstasy. Zoro wanted for it to last forever, but he knew that it would end. As he came down from his high, he released the blonde and they both collapsed side to side on the bed.

"That was..." Sanji began.

"Amazing," Zoro finished for him.

Sanji cracked a smile and looked at him with hooded eyes, still riding that high. Zoro glanced at the mess they made and couldn't help but smile. He'd finally done it. He made a mess of the cook. Sanji turned on his side to look at Zoro and the swordsman did the same.

"Sanji..." Zoro began.

"Yeah?" Sanji responded.

"... I love you..." the green haired man replied, a blush flaring up his cheeks.

Sanji's face inflamed and he glanced away, running a hand through his hair. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled. "I know."

Zoro turned away, sudden sadness creeping over him. "If you want to leave, it's fine..."

A punch in his side made him double over and gasp. He returned the air into his lungs and grasped his side in anger, turning to face the blonde with a scowl on his face. Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Sanji kissed him gently. Zoro froze and gaped at the blonde cook before him. Sanji smirked and tangled a hand in his green hair, tugging him forward and nipping at his lips. Zoro sat frozen for a while, and was only shaken out of it when Sanji murmured against his lips,

"Are you kidding? I'm ready for round two."


End file.
